Level 200/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 66 | previous = 199/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 201/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 200 (Dreamworld) is the fifteenth and last level in Tiki Fiesta and the 55th ingredients level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 1 hazelnut and score at least 10,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There are five colours compared to four in its Reality counterpart. *It can be hard to deal with the 5-layer icing and the chocolate spawners, as the only way to destroy the icing on the left-hand side of the board is by using horizontal striped candies or its combinations. Additionally the player only has 40 moves to deal with six 5-layered icing. *The empty sachets on the right hand side of the board might make less room for the candies to spawn if not treated quickly. *The player is given 11 striped candies at the start, blowing up at best, Three layers of icing will be removed if they are not activated at the wrong time. *You have a normal moon scale with a long moon struck interval, so it is not hard at all. * Wrapped Candies and cascades can accidentally mess you up, and most Striped candies that are made during Moon Strucks will be vertical, therefore worthless (unless combined with Wrapped Candies) Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy Part 1: The Striped Candies *The board is definitely a tough one. You may have only one hazelnut to bring down, but there’s no way you’re going to do that if you don’t clear the column of five-layered icings standing in its way. These icings should be your only focus while playing this level. *The first thing you need to do is clear the marmalade squares bordering the left side of the right board. These are preventing you from hitting the icings across the way. Take them out quickly with special candies. *After breaking through the marmalade barrier, your goal is to engage the two vertical striped candies in the icing column. Activating these will do a lot of damage to the icings, making your job a whole lot easier. *Unfortunately, just activating the vertical striped candies is not enough to clear the icings. You’ll need to craft some serious horizontal striped candies if you’re going to clear the icings. If you can, try to make a wrapped/striped candy combination. This will have a devastating impact on the icings. Part 2: Chocolate *Once you clear up the column, you need to keep an eye on the flow of chocolate squares. *You can’t let chocolate squares show up beneath the hazelnut. If you do, the squares will may keep building until the hazelnut is pushed back to the top of the column. Instead, you need to get your hazelnut to fall about halfway down the column before chocolate squares start appearing. Chances are, the chocolate squares will appear above the hazelnut. If this happens they won’t affect the path of the ingredient too much. *If you find yourself besieged by chocolate, try to use moon struck to clear space. * If possible, save the clearance of the top icing for last. This will make the hazelnut fall down in one go without interference of the chocolate. On the other hand, if you bring down the hazelnut early, you might benefit greatly if you can get a striped/colorbomb combination to create vertical striped candies in the hazelnut column. Part 3: Moon Struck *Use moon struck to improve your score for this level. Keep an eye on the moon scale to see when it is almost time for a moon struck. Before the moon struck occurs try to create as many special candies as possible to maximize it. *Be careful of the cascade effect in this level. If you get too many cascading moves, they may throw Odus, the owl, off balance, ending the level. Trivia *This level has more moves than its counterpart in Reality. *Bringing the ingredient down gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Tiki Fiesta levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 1-layer icing Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Medium levels Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Major milestones Category:Levels with more moves than Reality